


tickles

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: ot4 performance unit fics [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, M/M, i also can't write tickle fights so i tried my best, implied ot4 performance unit, it sounds really sexual at the start i'm sorry about that, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: junhui finds out chan is ticklish, which is unfortunate for chan





	tickles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GameGirl220X](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameGirl220X/gifts).



> hope you like it :)
> 
> edit: this as been translated into vietnamese by user nca118!
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/153558556-transfic-performance-unit-fanfics-series

chan was pushed backwards onto the bed by junhui. he moved backwards as far as he could as junhui crawled onto the bed after him.

 

junhui sat up on his knees and looked at chan with soft yet sharp eyes. “you’re going to have to trust me throughout all of this,” junhui muttered, wrapping and unwrapping the ribbon in his hands around his palm.

 

chan nodded in reply. “i know, and i do,” he said confidently.

 

junhui nodded, more to himself than to chan. “well, you’re going to have to lie down,” junhui said, moving out of the way so that chan had room.

 

once chan was settled, the duvet pushed aside to the floor and two pillows resting underneath chan’s head, junhui moved so that he was sitting on chan’s thighs with his knees either side.

 

“from now on, you have to relax and trust what i’m doing,” junhui instructed. “but if you ever want me to stop just say so.”

 

chan nodded silently. “sit up for a second so i can tie this,” junhui said. chan sat up on his palms and allowed junhui to tie the ribbon around his eyes like a makeshift blindfold.

 

once it was secured, and chan confirmed that it was comfortable, junhui instructed chan to take off his shirt. “i should have said that before we put on the blindfold but you’re just going to have to be careful,” he said, helping chan to lift his shirt off without pulling off the blindfold.

 

junhui put his hands on chan’s chest and pushed him down onto the pillows gently. chan closed his eyes, even though he already had the blindfold on, and took a deep breath.

 

“you ready?” junhui asked, running his fingers across chan’s jaw.

 

chan nodded. “yeah,” he replied. chan heard junhui breathe deeply in the quiet room.

 

junhui’s hands drifted from chan’s jaw and ran them down his chest, his fingers lightly dusting over chan’s skin.

 

chan focused on his breathing as junhui ran his hands up and down chan’s stomach. his breathing hitched when junhui moved his hands to the side of chan’s torso.

 

“chan?” junhui asked. “what was that?” chan stayed still, his eyes wide underneath the blindfold. “chan?” junhui tried again. “are you ticklish?”

 

“maybe,” chan squeaked. junhui didn’t reply, but a soft chuckle left his mouth. 

 

“wait a second and don’t move, i’ll be right back,” junhui said. chan felt junhui’s weight disappear off his legs and heard the door open quickly and close again.

 

chan relaxed against the bed and closed his eyes. he knew that this probably wouldn’t end pleasantly - especially considering junhui just found out that he was ticklish.

 

the door opened again, followed by someone - possibly junhui - being slapped in what was probably his face. “why is chan lying on the bed with a blindfold and no shirt?” soonyoung asked.

 

“chan you can take off the blindfold you know,” junhui said. chan lifted his head and pulled the blindfold off.

 

“anyway!” junhui shouted, half pushing half shoving minghao into the room and closing the door. “watch this.”

 

junhui walked over to the bed and crawled on top of chan’s legs, sitting down on his thighs again.

 

chan frowned in confusion before he realised what junhui was going to do. “no no no, don’t do this,” he said, grabbing junhui’s wrists before they could touch his stomach.

 

“come on channie,” junhui fake whined. “they’re already judging me!”

 

“so what if they judge you a little more?” chan asked, pushing junhui’s arms up as far as he could reach.

 

junhui turned his head to soonyoung and minghao, who were staring at the scene in confusion. “someone come over here and poke chan in the side,” he said. a look of realisation crossed soonyoung and minghao’s faces.

 

chan glared at the two. “if either of you come over here i’m not kissing you for a month,” he threatened.

 

“that’s a bit harsh, don’t you think?” soonyoung said, taking a step forward.

 

“fine, i’m not sleeping in here for a month,” chan said.

 

“i can live with that!” minghao shouted. pushing past soonyoung. chan sucked in a deep breath in shock.

 

“no wait!” he shouted. unfortunately for chan, minghao had already reached the bed. he poked chan in the side - probably harder than intended - but chan let go of junhui’s wrists and jerked away from minghao’s hand as far as he could.

 

chan lifted his legs up, forcing junhui to get off them and sit on the bed. chan took the couple of seconds of junhui moving to roll off the bed and try and run to the door. unfortunately, soonyoung was standing in his way with a smile on his face.

 

“you’re not going anywhere,” he said. chan went to turn around, but shrieked when cold hands touched his sides, followed by minghao’s laughter.

 

chan collapsed on the floor and looked up at minghao. “why are your hands so cold?” he asked.

 

minghao shrugged and stood over chan’s stomach. “can’t escape now,” he teased. chan tried to move his legs to escape, but minghao crouched down so that he was almost touching chan.

 

“are you ticklish anywhere else?” soonyoung asked.

 

“as if i’d answer that,” chan deadpanned. junhui walked over and leaned on minghao’s shoulders.

 

“well, guess we’ll just have to figure it out ourselves,” he said.

 

chan shook his head. “don’t you dare,” he threatened. “i’m not afraid to kick you guys.”

 

minghao placed his hands on chan’s stomach and smiled. “you wouldn’t do that to us, would you?” he asked sweetly.

 

“if i have to i will,” chan replied, grabbing minghao’s wrists.

 

soonyoung took the opportunity he saw and crouched quickly, running a hand across chan’s side. chan tried to move away from soonyoung, but minghao’s position made it hard to do anything.

 

“i will call out for help,” chan said, staring at soonyoung. soonyoung shrugged and ran his fingers across chan’s side again. “i swear if you do that one more time,” chan half-growled.

 

soonyoung grinned and threw himself across chan’s stomach, giving him the perfect position to tickle chan. “no!” chan shouted, wriggling around to try and escape minghao and soonyoung.

 

chan vaguely registered a knock on the door, but ignored it in favour of pushing soonyoung towards minghao in an attempt to stop the tickling.

 

the door opened, making the performance unit freeze and look towards the door - except soonyoung, who couldn’t see much from where he was.

 

jihoon was standing in the doorway with a startled expression on his face. “what did i just walk into?” he asked. “why does chan have no shirt on?”

 

“you have to help me,” chan begged, pushing soonyoung’s arms away from his side.

 

“put a shirt on first,” jihoon said, turning and starting to close the door.

 

“no wait!” chan shouted. the door stayed open a bit as jihoon looked back into the room. “can you at least get rid of one of them?” chan asked.

 

jihoon sighed and opened the door. “someone get out,” he said. “or i’ll kick you.”

 

minghao stood up, although it looked like he didn’t want to, and walked out of the room with jihoon. chan pushed soonyoung onto his shins and lifted his knees up so that soonyoung rolled off. “get off me, you’re heavy,” chan groaned, rolling over onto his stomach and pushing himself up as soon as he was free.

 

“you know chan, we never finished what we started,” junhui said, throwing chan’s shirt at him.

 

“we aren’t finishing it,” chan said, “because you know i’m ticklish.” he pulled his shirt over his head and glared at soonyoung, who was still laying on his back on the floor. “also, i’m keeping my promise, i’m not sleeping in here for a week.”

 

soonyoung groaned. “what did i do?” he asked.

 

“you know exactly what you did,” chan said, opening the door. he turned to leave and jumped a little when he came face to face with jihoon.

 

“why didn’t you have a shirt on?” jihoon asked.

 

“why are you still standing outside the door?” chan asked in retaliation.

 

jihoon narrowed his eyes and nodded. “fair enough. i think jeonghan wants to see you,” he said, turning and walking down the hall.

 

chan looked down into the living room, where jeonghan was standing with his arms crossed and a dissapointed look on his face. chan shook his head to himself and went back inside the bedroom. “surprisingly, it’s safer in here than out there,” he told junhui and soonyoung. “unless you want to get interrogated by jeonghan-hyung.”

 

junhui nodded and walked over to chan, wrapping his arms around the younger’s neck. “sorry channie,” he said.

 

“sorry isn’t going to make me take back my promise,” chan said. junhui frowned and bent down to press light kisses along chan’s neck. “this isn’t going to do anything,” chan said, although he didn’t stop junhui.

 

soonyoung groaned from where he was still lying on the floor. “get a room,” he said.

 

junhui turned his head to look at soonyoung. “you could leave if you want,” he said. soonyoung shook his head.

 

“i’m good,” he replied. “you two continue.”

 

junhui shook his head and let go of chan’s neck. “i’m going to see what jeonghan-hyung wants,” he said, walking towards the door and opening it.

 

“wen junhui, you have a lot of explaining to do!” chan heard jeonghan shout from the living room, followed by footsteps getting closer.

 

junhui quickly closed the door and faced chan and soonyoung. “don’t go out there. it’s a death zone.”

 

chan laughed. “that’s what i said.”

 

junhui glared at chan. “at least you’re not the one that’s going to die,” he said.

 

“junnie,” jeonghan called from the other side of the door with a sickeningly sweet voice. “i just want to ask you a question.”

 

chan saw junhui gulp. “wish me luck,” he said, turning and opening the door.

 

“i have so many questions for you,” jeonghan said, grabbing junhui’s wrist and dragging him through the door.

 

“we should help him,” soonyoung stated.

 

“yeah,” chan agreed, not moving.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm didn't really know how to end this so it's not the best? maybe i'll rewrite it again in the future
> 
> remember that if you want me to write anything specific, just ask :D


End file.
